Perfect
by FrostArchangel1995
Summary: Just a little story about Archer and Toad. They share a relationship like no other (sorry if it's bad, it was a rp between me and my friend)


**A/N: A story about Lieutenant Ivan"Archer"Smith and his partner Sergeant Ethan"Toad"Woods, and their relationship.** _cred' to TheRunAwayGirl09 for Toad's parts, this was a rp between us. _

* * *

Archer focused through his scope, slowly shifting his camo covered rifle that blended into his ghillie suit along with his surroundings. The area was slowly growing dark around, with afternoon drawing closer. Almost 6:23 PM. MacTavish had given Toad and Archer a simple but risky mission, they had to recon a enemy patrol area where russian's were training with Makarov's men. Just as the intel had said, two cars pulled up to a house. The people stepped out and walked into the house. "Toad...I got them, keep watch for snipers mate..." Archer said calmly.

"Copy that..." Toad murmured quietly. His eyes quickly scanned the area. Nothing important. Just the Russians and German's training and going through their daily routines. His eyes squinted and adjusted to the lighting in their area. The lighting was a bit dark, the sun was setting at the early time. Some stars shone, and some were hidden by some rays of the bits of sun that was out. He always wondered how Archer could deal with the lighting. Maybe it was just him. His eyes traveled a little bit to the right where Archer was.

Archer slowed his breathing, to the point of his back was barely moving from his breathing. He slowly moved a finger to the trigger of his sniper, he had the cross hairs trained on the russian commander's head, the one who was running the deal. He he took in a quiet breath and relaxed his body, it seemed to freeze as his finger got ready to squeeze the trigger. Something was making him nervous, that usually meant something bad was going to happen.

Toad noticed as he bit his bottom lip. Why was he nervous? He never got nervous! Toad narrowed his eyes. Now, was not the time to be worried. He took in a deep breath, and shook his head. Everything was going to be fine. His body was tense, but he managed to keep himself under control.

Archer pushed the nervous feeling away, he didn't need it, not now. He exhaled and pulled the trigger, a thunderous clap rang out. The russian commander collapsed, a bullet hole right between his eyes. "Target is neutr-" He didn't get to finish as a his scope exploded, sending glass and metal everywhere. Archer dropped his head, laying face down on the ground. His hands tightened around his sniper rifle.

Toad cursed and dropped all the way down and pulled out his sniper. Now, it was his fault. He didn't see the enemy sniper. He readied his sniper and looked through the scope. In the far distance, an enemy sniper fell to the floor. Toad's silenced sniper took out the Russian, and he immediately looked down at Archer. He poked him. "Archer? Are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his voice for his partner. His ghillie suit had disguised him, but now the whole enemy patrol was on alarm.

Archer didn't answer, only a muffled groan of pain came from him. He leaned his sniper to the side. "Bloody hell..." He mumbled as he lifted his head a bit. The right side of his face was covered in blood.

Toad cringed. "Gross..." He commented idly. He received a glare from Archer, which made him swallow in fear. "...Does it hurt...?" He asked.

"Of course it hurts ya wanker!" Archer snapped, "I've got shrapnel in my face!" He growled. The older sniper was always grumpy when he got injured. It wasn't a pretty site, and anyone within his range risked getting their heads chewed off or lashed at by harsh words.

Toad was used to the insults when Archer would get hurt, having trained and been around him long enough. It wasn't very common, the older sniper aimed, and never missed. Wither it was a bullet or a word, it always hit hard. This made Toad flash a grin. "Okay, now... Hm..." He looked at his surroundings. The younger sniper helped Archer up. "C'mon, Mr. Grumpy," He said, as he helped him up.

Archer grumbled and swung his sniper onto his back, he heard the russian's yelling and running around. "Bloody hell...we gotta move" He said calmly, trying to tell himself the wound wasn't that bad. "Into the forest, we can lose 'm there"

Toad had an amused smile on his face. Why did the Russians over react to the most littlest things? "Copy that. Let's move into the forest," Toad mimicked Archer's words. He eyed Archer's wounds. They looked bad, but he knew if he said something, the older sniper would just down play it. So Toad kept his comments to himself.

The older sniper noticed him starring at his wounds, he frowned and moved ahead of him. Archer kept a hand near his knife and the other on his sniper's strip as he moved through the forest, he looked back to see if Toad was following. "Oi! Stop watching the wankers and get a move on it!" He growled, his grumpiness returning.

Toad frowned, but then it quickly turned into his goofy grin. "Coming, grumpy!" He announced, as he walked beside him. Fiddled with his gun for a while.

* * *

How long were they in the forest? It felt like hours... Really it was only like fifteen minutes.

"Archer?" He whined. "Are we there yet?" He complained, fiddled with his gun again.

He didn't answer, he kept walking. Archer had to use a tree for support and then since he was getting light headed but he didn't tell Toad or let him notice it, he didn't want to worry him. "Suck it up Toad..." He grumbled

Toad sat down when he saw the sniper leaned on a tree for support. He knew his friend was pretty hurt badly, but he didn't say anything. Did he think Toad was an idiot? The thought alone made the younger sniper laugh.

Archer looked at him confused, what was so funny?

"Hey, Archer, do you think I could give you a nickname?" Toad asked out of the blue.

"Toad...I already have a nickname..." Archer said with a grunt as he sat on the ground. "Why the sudden question?" He asked, his temper was fading. Being grumpy over wounds got no where.

Toad shrugged. "I don't know, I was bored," He replied. There was a moment of silence. His's eyes flashed and he smiled brightly. "Hey, maybe, I could be you, and you could be me, look!" The younger sniper stood up and put on a grumpy face. He pouted and laughed at Archer's face, he seemed completely dumbfounded.

The older sniper let out a sighed and closed his good eye, the other was already closed from the blood and wounds. As soon as he relaxed his shoulder's tensed a bit, his face was flaring with hot white pain which caused the sniper to groan and lean his head back against the tree. "Bollocks..." He cursed.

Toad frowned and crawled towards him. He looked at Archer with great concern. "Are you sure your okay...?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

Archer shrugged, It was still hurting and it wasn't letting up. He leaned forward a bit and reached under his ghillie suit, he patted around his vest and found the field medical kit he always carried with him. "If your worried so much you can take a look at it..." He said with a faint smile as he handed the kit to Toad.

Why did Archer always want to torture him? Archer knew that Toad pretty much had no idea how to use those medical kits or whatever. The younger sniper gulped and reached for it. He opened it and saw band aids and many other stuff that he didn't know. 'First off... Band aids...' He thought.

Archer pulled the hood part of his ghillie suit back and ran a hand through his short black hair, the instinct of his injury could be seen better. He had pieces of glass and metal on his face and deep gashes down the right side of his face. Archer looked at Toad and watched him, "You never went to Doc's medical class, did you mate?" He asked, knowing right away when he saw the younger sniper hesitate with the medical kit.

"Well.. you see, I-..." He trailed off after stammering. Archer raised on eyebrow. "Okay! I didn't go! But, it was just so boring in his first class..." Toad went over his mental notes. What was the first thing that Doc had taught him...?

Archer sighed a bit, "Wash the wound first, see how bad it is. If It has shrapnel, take it out carefully and bandage the wound" He said, quoting what Doc had told them.

Toad's mouth hung a little open, but he did as Archer told him. He got very close to his partner and carefully washed the wound. He blushed a bit, but he contained it. The cut was pretty bad, but he said nothing as he washed the wound. There was shrapnel and he cringed. Those wounds looked like it hurt.

Archer saw him cringe and frown, "Hey...if you can't stand looking at it then I'll wait. It'll be dark in a few hours and we need to move" He said, a bit worried that Toad wouldn't be able to handle taking the shrapnel out.

"No!" He shouted loudly before he blushed. "I mean, no. I can help! Don't worry." Toad did his best job at trying to take the shrapnel. He made little comments like," Ew," or "Gross..."After a few minutes he stood up. "There's still a little bit, but I think it's okay. C'mon, in a few hours it'll be dark then we'll be lost."

Archer held back a small laugh, hiding the pain that was flaring in his face now. He had barely flinched. He got up and pulled the hood of his ghillie suit over his head. "Alright..." Archer mumbled as he held his sniper rifle in his hands, he lead Toad through the woods and across a field, everything was quiet and peaceful. Soon enough they came to a road. "Ah...here we are. Looks like we'll make it back before night hits..."

* * *

A hour passed before a thought crossed Toad's head. "Where's Captain Mactavish?" He asked. Usually, the Captain would be talking to them all the time. Now, it's like he's not even here. But they were at the LZ.

"Good question..." Archer searched his vest for his radio but couldn't find it. "Bollocks...must have been cut loose by shrapnel..." He sighed a bit. "Do you have your radio mate?"

Toad searched through him until he yelled out, "AH, HA!" He pulled out the radio and contacted Captain Mactavish. "Captain, the target is neutralized," Toad said, as he paced around.

"Copy-" Static. "We'll be there in-" More static. And then the connection cut off.

Archer sighed in annoyance and rubbed his face, forgetting about his wounds. He winched and lightly placed a hand over them. "Ah..." He growled. "They better get here soon..."

"I know right?" Toad commented. He held himself close. All of a sudden, he was cold. "I'm cold, Archer!" He complained.

Archer grabbed the sleeve of Toad's ghillie suit and pulled him over to a tree, he sat down. He made is friend sit beside him before he wrapped a arm around the younger sniper, trying to be a good teammate and keep his partner from freezing. It was rather cold.

Toad yelped, when Archer help him close. "Uh... Thanks..." He stuttered, as he nervously tried to get away. He blushed deeply.

The older sniper smiled a bit, he looked at Toad. "What's with the blush?" Archer asked, poking at his cheeks.

His cheeks heated up once more. He laughed nervously, and if anyone didn't know Toad, they would've thought he was a crazy man. "What?- Blush? HAHA. As if!" Toad shouted a bit loud.

Archer put a hand over Toad's mouth, "Shh! Do you want those nazi tawts to find us?" He growled before slowly moving his hand. The older sniper seemed annoyed now, his face was flaring with pain again and he could hear distant yelling from the russian's trying to find him and Toad.

"Right!" Toad's voice was muffled by Archer's glove he was wearing. The russain's yelling suddenly faded, and he took the older sniper's hand off of his mouth. Toad looked at his partner, confused. "I thought nazi's were Germans..." He asked, not being the brightest in history.

Archer rubbed the bridge of his noise, "If you had cared to pay attention, there are more german's among them then russian's. Which Isn't good..." He said, still annoyed. "It means Makarov is getting country's on his side... bring more people into this war..."

Toad frowned. "You know I never liked history," He grumbled under his breath. He took out his radio again, and searched for a signal to contact MacTavish again. "Captain? Do you read me?" Static. Great. Toad leaned his head back. This was beginning to get boring. And he was still cold.

* * *

A few minutes had pasted, no word from MacTavish, Archer was getting paler, Toad was whining about being cold. What else could go wrong?

Archer sighed a bit and kept a eye on the tree lines, he could feel the area getting colder as the sun went down. Even better. He thought sarcastically as he pulled his ghillie suit around him better, he wasn't cold but he needed to keep his face covered to protect his wounds since the cold weather could case a infection. "Doc will kill me..." He mumbled to himself as more minutes of silence went by.

Toad shot his head up. "Huh?" He asked. Toad heard another voice on the static. Someone that he could identify.  
He just couldn't make it out...

Archer looked at Toad then his radio, trying to listen to the voice. He was beginning to wonder if MacTavish had sent back up for them. "Toad...this is the LZ right? The one MacTavish told us to hold out on?" He asked as he looked around.

"SH!" Toad yelled, as he listened to the radio further. Between the static, he could hear Nikolai talking.  
"Ill- In- Twenty- Minutes," Then it went mute.

Archer groaned and leaned back against the tree, "This is just..." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We could be found by enemy's or freeze in 20 minutes... so much for a easy mission..." He pushed himself up and grabbed his sniper rifle, he started to walk down the tree line a bit. The sniper didn't go far since he turned around and walked back to Toad. He kept repeating it.

Toad frowned. Was Archer going crazy or was he pacing to keep warm. He got up, and put a hand on Archer's shoulder. "Are you okay, Archer?" He asked, as he looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah just...trying to stay awake..." Archer replied with a tired tone to his voice, he had lost a good bit of blood when he got his would, not to mention more after Toad had pulled shrapnel from it. He had been very light headed the whole time and now it was taking a toll on him.

Toad knew what was going on now. Archer holding on to the trees for support, walking slower, constantly taking breaks. The young sniper had a face of sympathy, as he embraced the older sniper from the back. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly.

Archer blinked a bit, he wasn't quite sure if he would be okay or not. Wait...why was he thinking that? He had to make it out alive, he had too for Toad. The younger sniper would be completely lost without him. Archer looked back at him and smirked. "You think bloody shrapnel will be the end of me? I'm offended mate!" He said playfully.

Toad laughed a bit. "Ha! You're probably right. You're too strong for this to be the end of you! You're Archer for crying out loud! Not Meat or Royce. No, Archer!" He smiled up at him. "You're awesome because of that."

Archer let out a good laugh, it had been a while since even chuckled or found anything funny. "Aye, thanks Toad" He said with a smile before he went back to walking, still trying to stay awake but he was slowly loosing the battle.

Toad marched beside him, smiling brightly. It seemed as if only he could make Archer laugh or smile. Toad stopped dead in his tracks. Why did he find that so accomplished? Why did that warm his heart? He eyed his partner for a good long minute before going on to walking.

Archer sat down after a few minutes, he could hear a helicopter off in the distance and it was getting closer. "Nikolai's helicopter...I know that sound anywhere..." He smiled a bit and finally gave in to the sleepiness that was hanging over him, his head lowered as he watched the darkness evade his sight. He couldn't fight it anymore. Archer could only hope Toad would be alright.

Toad, alarmed by Archer suddenly sitting down, quickly looked down at the wounded sniper , afraid that something happened to him. Finally heard the helicopter, he smirked a bit. 'It's about time Nikolai's chopper got here...' He thought as the helicopter landed in the field, the side door opened. Ghost was standing with MacTavish beside him. "Toad, Archer. Where the bloody hell are you?" Ghost asked, they couldn't see them because of their ghillie suits.

A few seconds passed by before there was a rustling, and MacTavish and Ghost raised their guns towards the noise. Toad came out, practically almost carrying Archer (who weighed a ton with his gear on) as he walked slowly towards them. "Don't..." There was a pause. Toad took in a deep breath. "Shoot..." He said, as he dropped Archer into MacTavish's arms as the other sniper collapsed tiredly. Hi body was screaming in protest.

Ghost looked at MacTavish, he sighed a bit and helped Toad up. He pulled the sniper into the helicopter and checked to see if he was alright. Archer on the other hand was limp in ManTavish's arms, if it wasn't for his soft breathing he would seem dead. But thankfully he was pulled into the copper with Ghost's help, both sniper's laid beside each other as the helicopter look off.

* * *

Toad woke up in the helicopter a hour later , his eye sights blurry since he was just waking up. He felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked at it. Archer was sleeping soundly, using Toad's shoulder as a pillow. The younger sniper grinned and blushed a bit. He ruffled Archer's hair and said, "You got me worried, Ivan." He mumbled, using his partner's real name for the first time in a while.

Archer pulled his brows together a bit and mumbled as he woke up, he blinked slowly and looked at Toad. He noticed that the right side of his face had something on it, bandages. The older sniper knew either Ghost or MacTavish had tended to it over Toad's field patch. Archer remembered what Toad had said. "I had you worried? Pfh, bloody muppet..." He said with smile.

Toad jumped up a bit, and hit his head. "Ow..." He mumbled. He rubbed the sore spot where he hit his head. He looked down at Archer, who had an amused smile on his face.

"Jumpy much?" Archer asked, keeping his amused smile.

Toad frowned and looked away, hiding his blush. "Well, considering we just almost died, I will be jumpy as hell," He snapped back. His blush was a bright red.

"What do you mean? Did something happen when I passed out?" Archer asked with a confused look.

"No, it was just when you got hit when your sniper practically exploded," He explains. "I was scared, you know," He admits, not looking back at Archer.

Archer fell silent for a few, "I didn't mean to scare you Toad..." He said as he leaned against his shoulder again.

Toad looks down at Archer and then away again. He feels comfortable here and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. "I know you don't mean to scare me," He said. "You're just my best... friend." What else was he supposed to say? Could he possibly... No! He didn't like Archer!

Archer smiled, "Going soft on me?" He asked with a joking tone. "My little Toad is all squishy and lovey~"

Toad's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and with anger. "I'm not going soft," He muttered. "I'm a cold hard killer," He said boldly.

"That panic's when someone yells your name, mostly Ghost" Archer said across his arms as he relaxed against Toad.

"Hey- He wears a skull balaclava and sunglasses! It yells, 'BAD ** OVA HERE! DON'T MESS WITH HIM!' Besides, I see you get scared, too," Toad says, as he pokes Archer in the stomach.

Archer flinched faintly at the poke and chuckled, "Only when he calls my real name, or yells for both of us" He shot back

Toad smiled. He knew Archer sometimes hates his name, and he loved to tease him about that. "Oh, my dearest Archer," He starts. His smirk obviously tells what he's going to do. "What is thou name?" He asks, as he bats his eyelashes.

Archer rolled his eyes, "You are such a girl..." He mumbled, not giving Toad the chance to make fun of him.

Toad lightly swatted him on the arm. "I'm not a girl!" He said, as he grinned.

Archer laughed and swatted back at him as the helicopter landed, "I'll never tell you mate, you can guess all you want. But only MacTavish and Ghost know my real name~" He teased as he carefully got up.

Toad, for the millionth time, eyed him, got out quick and helped Archer out of the chopper. "I must assist my king!" He announced boldly. "I shall be your faithful servant!"

Archer laughed again, "Well my faithful servant, carry me to see Chemo and Doc!" He ordered playfully.

Toad, smiling brightly, picked up Archer. "Yes, my king!" He said, as he carried him to Chemo and Doc.

* * *

Doc looked up from the cot he was beside, Roach was laying on it with his shirt folded at the end of the cot. He had bandages wrapped tightly around his waste. "What are you two doing" He asked Toad and Archer, unfazed by the two snipers.

Toad was still carrying Archer, and rolled his eyes. "Thanks Doc, glad you're concerned," Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he carefully put Archer on a cot, and ruffled his hair. He smiled warmly and looked at Roach. "What happened to you?" He asked.

Chemo chuckled and walked over to the wounded sniper, unwrapping his wound. He cleaned it and took out the last bit of shrapnel and stitched it up, he wrapped it back up and gave Archer pain killers.

Roach smiled nervously, "I um...pissed off Ghost..."

Toad patted Roach on the head. "FNG's have to learn that you don't do that to Ghost."

"Well, it's a lesson learned well. But he's so touche I mean, one wrong word and he's like a bloody mutt with rabies!" Roach exclaimed.

Toad waved his hand. "You got to get used to it. You're FNG, so you can't run away," He smiled evilly "You're stuck here FOREVER."

Roach's face turned pale, "Y-your not...serious...are you?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Archer smirked, "Sorry kid, my faithful servant never lies~" He said, joining in with Toad.

Toad's evil smirk turned wider as Archer joined in. "Yep, you have to be Ghost's servant, forever and ever and ever and ever-" He continued on until Roach looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Enough you two! Out!" Doc growled, grabbing a spray bottle. He sprayed Toad in the face. "I mean it!" Chemo chuckled and watched them as Archer shot up and ran out of the room.

"My eyes!" Toad shouted as he ran out of the room. When he was far enough, he dropped on the floor and did a dramatic scene. "It burns! I'm dying!" He yelled, earning weird looks from some soldiers walking by. "The light, it's too bright!" He paused for a moment. "Oh wait... That's the sun..." He said, as he looked out the window.

Archer was right behind him, he rolled on the floor laughing. "Bollocks Mate! That's too funny!" He said between laughs.

Toad recovered from his laughing and lay down on the floor. Archer was still laughing his head off, while Toad stared out the window listening to Archer's cute laugh.

Archer calmed down after a few minutes, but the silence didn't last long since Ghost's voice echoed down the hallways. He didn't sound happy at all. Meat and Royce came skidding around the corner, they ran past the snipers

"YOU BLOODY-" There were a few cuss words. He walked by them furiously. "Where are they?" He demanded. Toad froze with fear. Archer was right, he had every right to be afraid of Ghost.

The older sniper starred at Ghost for a moment, "A-around...the corner..." He replied, staying where he was on the floor.

Ghost didn't reply, as he stomped towards where they ran.

Toad was still frozen. "W-W-What do you t-t-think they d-d-did?" He asked, he was stammering out his words. Toad was frozen. His face was very pale and his eye was slightly twitching.

"I...have no Idea..." Archer mumbled, he got up and helped Toad to his feet.

Toad stood up and hugged his sides. "I'm scarred for life..." He muttered under his breath, as he leaned on the wall.

Archer frowned and gently wrapped a arm around Toad, "Come on..." He took the younger man to there bed room and sat down on his bed with him. "Ghost wasn't mad at you or me, he was mad at those two trouble makers"

Toad shuddered. "Man, he's still scary though," Toad muttered under his breath. He plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "You're a good friend, you know that?" He asked, as he stared up at the ceiling with a massive blush.

Archer smiled, "Yeah..." He leaned towards Toad a bit, "I know, and your a good servant" He said with a small smirk, seeing Toad's massive blush.

Toad backed away a bit. Just a tiny centimeter because Archer was getting kinda close. His blush grew brighter, and he managed to stammer out, "I know... I'm the best servant..."

Archer smirked more and leaned close to him again, "Good~" He quickly kissed Toad and jumped up from the bed, driving to his.

Toad would have taken a spit take if he had water. Unfortunately he had no water, so he couldn't spit out any water. He laid still for a while. Five minutes later, he slowly asked, "What was that?" It was so quick, so sweet so... He didn't know how to describe it. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or was it real.

Archer sat on his bed, smiling happily. "That my faithful Toad, was a kiss" He said, he had known for a while that the younger sniper liked him.

"B-B-B-" Toad was in a state of shock. Did Archer know that he liked him? Does Archer like him? Why does he have so many questions?! "I...Uh-..." He stayed quiet. And then, "...For what?"

"Because ya muppet, you have been been dropping hints left and right. I saw through every bloody one" Archer said as he settled down on his bed. "And to answer any other questions... I like you...a lot..." He commented calmly.

Toad blushed more harder. If that was even possible. It seemed as if Archer could control his emotions. One minute he was bold, the next he was laughing, and then he was blushing like an idiot. He thought for a moment. Archer had picked up on his hints? Was it that noticeable? And then he thought again. Did Archer just say...? Toad shot up and pointed at him. "You! Did you just say what I thought you did?"

Archer laughed and smiled, "Let me repeat that, "I love you, always have since the day I saw you" He said as he leaned back against the wall with his pillow behind his head.

Toad had no words. How was Archer so calm with his feelings? Toad would've been flipping tables left and right. Toad blushed and let a cute huff of air out of him. His partner had loved him? He hit his head on the wall mentaly. Why was Archer so perfect?

Archer watched him and smiled softly, "Whats with the cute huff?" He asked, "Over thinking... or...are you asking yourself a lot of questions again?"

"Both..." Toad answered. He hit his head again. All of this thinking was horrible. He collapsed on his bed again. Ivan loved him, he loved Ivan... "Hey, Archer, guess what?"

Archer titled his head a bit, "Aye?" He waited for a answer, still watching him like a hawk. He wasn't sure why but he loved every inch and everything about Toad.

Toad approached Archer and took tilted his head up. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you, too." And then he kissed him.

Archer blushed and quickly pulled Toad down onto the bed, holding the kiss

Toad let out a little yelp, but it was silenced by the kiss.

Archer gently broke it after a few minutes, taking in a much needed breath of air. He looked at his partner, he smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Toad, he loved how the younger sniper fit perfectly in his arms. Like they were made to hold him. He smiled more as he rested his cheek in Toad's short brown hair. "My little faithful Toad~"

Toad smiled back and snuggled into the older man's chest. Archer's warmth spread all over him. It made him shiver, it was kinda cold to him. He felt safe and secure in Archer's arms. Like no one would ever hurt him there. Like the older sniper, his partner, his best friend in the world... could keep him safe and sound.

_**How could he be so...perfect?**_

_**A: Hope you liked it! Rate and review please! Message TheRunAwayGirl09, she helped too! **_


End file.
